Wolfsbane
Rahne Sinclair is a tiny redheaded lady, usually only seen in groups. She's rarely ever alone. Wolfsbane is a member of the X-Men, and usually seen as 'everyone's little sister.' Although she's also sometimes seen as 'kind of a pet.' Background Born in the small town of Kinross, Scotland, Rahne's mother was a prostitute; her father, the village priest. When her mother died giving birth to her, Rahne's fathe Reverend Craig was moved by the church to Kinross and given the charge of his new daughter. Unwanted by her mother before birth and her drunkard father afterward, Rahne was not a happy child. Early on, Rahne's father began working to instill her with all the guilt that he himself felt for he being alive. It worked, and she grew into a person with great internal pain. She was shy and introverted, and that did not change as she grew. It did, however, make her wonderfully honest and a good person who wishes nothing but the best for everyone. A miracle, in a way. Sadly at the age of 14, Rahne still looked like an eleven year old. She was short and timid, with short hair which never seemed to grow and slight of build. Suddenly changing into a wolf in the middle of town as her mutation manifested was not the way to make friends in a rigidly fundamentalist town of Scots. Branded a monster by her father, Rahne was shot by the very people who should have been protecting her and chased across the moors, until she met with Moira MacTaggert. A noble of the area, she defended the child who was trying to bleed to death on her land, and took the youth under her care. Rahne was not long for Scotland after that. Moira cared for her, but she knew immediately that the child needed tutelage. Thus, a call was made to the best place for mutants that she knew. Personality *Religious: Rahne was raised to believe that the world was guided by the rules of the Bible. Unfortunately she was also raised to believe that she was a child of sin, and could never be forgiven. A ward of the church her entire life, she has been steeped in the lore of the Scots Kirk, and sees everything through that lens. *Damned: Rahne is quite certain that she is going to hell. She's been told it her entire life, and having become a werewolf has only increased that belief. Her mother was a woman of sin, and she bears that on her soul as well. *Forgiving: Rahne will forgive anyone, of anything, if she's given the opportunity and the slightest hope of a reason. She wants everyone to be saved, and will put her own safety on the line for even one single person. Unless that person is going to harm one of her friends, that is. Then god forgive you, because if she's already going to hell, then you're going with her. *Loyal and True: Because she is. Once you're her friend, you're going to have to try in order to get rid of her. And even then she'll give you another chance. Again, and again, and again. *Shy: Unsurprisingly, Rahne is shy and soft spoken by nature. Insecure to a fault, she'll blame herself first and others after, and that has dropped her into emotional bursts of self loathing that border on suicidal. *Free: When in wolf form, Rahne feels...joy. Pure and true, she feels free and happy. And this belief that the world is better as an animal only drives home how much she hates herself as a human, and how much it must be a sin to be a werewolf. Logs *2018-07-19 - Rahne vs the World - Hello World. Rahne Sinclair arrives at the Mansion. Nobody dies. *2018-08-09 - Silver won't kill humans...right? - Dumb people vs the world. Gallery Category:Marvel Hero Category:Marvel Feature Category:North Salem Category:Marvel Taken